project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sakura Rain
Sakura Rain (桜ノ雨 Sakura no Ame) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da halyosy. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA sotto il nome "Sakura no Ame -standard edit-'" (桜ノ雨 -standard edit-) dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Updating My Love List?. A differenza delle altre canzoni nel primo gioco ''Project DIVA, "Sakura no Ame" non è stato descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd né nella versione iniziale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade a causa di una disputa sul copyright tra il halyosy e la band, absorb. "'''Sakura Rain" (denominato "Sakura no Ame") è stato descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove è stato sbloccato dopo aver ripulito Doubleganger. E 'caratterizzato da un nuovo arrangiamento e fotovoltaico rispetto al suo aspetto precedente. La canzone è stata poi aggiunta Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 26 febbraio 2015, utilizzando la stessa disposizione e PV descritto in Project DIVA F 2nd In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Sakura Rain" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=それぞれの場所へ旅立っても 友達だ 聞くまでもないじゃん 十人十色に輝いた日々が 胸張れと背中押す 土埃上げ競った校庭 窮屈で着くずした制服 机の上に書いた落書き どれもこれも僕らの証 白紙の答辞には伝えきれない 思い出の数だけ涙が滲む 幼くて傷つけもした 僕らは少しくらい大人になれたのかな 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわり手のひら 心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう 忘れないで 今はまだ･･･ 小さな花弁だとしても 僕らは一人じゃない 幾千の学び舎の中で 僕らが巡り逢えた奇跡 幾つ歳をとっても変わらないで その優しい笑顔 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわり手のひら 心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう 忘れないで 今はまだ･･･ 小さな花弁だとしても 僕らは一人じゃない いつかまた 大きな花弁を咲かせ 僕らはここで逢おう|-|Romaji=sorezore no basho e tabidattemo tomodachi da kiku made mo nai jan juunintoiro ni kagayaita hibi ga mune hare to senaka osu tsuchibokori age kisotta koutei kyuukutsu de kikuzushita seifuku tsukue no ue ni kaita rakugaki dore mo kore mo bokura no akashi hakushi no touji ni wa tsutaekirenai omoide no kazu dake namida ga nijimu osanakute kizutsuke mo shita bokura wa sukoshi kurai otona ni nareta no ka na kyoushitsu no mado kara sakura no ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba o sora ni hanatou wasurenaide ima wa mada... chiisana hanabira da to shitemo bokura wa hitori janai ikusen no manabiya no naka de bokura ga meguriaeta kiseki ikutsu toshi o tottemo kawaranide sono yasashii egao kyoushitsu no mado kara sakura no ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba o sora ni hanatou wasurenaide ima wa mada... chiisana hanabira da to shitemo bokura wa hitori janai itsuka mata... ookina hanabira o sakase bokura wa koko de aou|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Wherever our journeys may lead We'll still be friends It goes without saying, right? Those glory days, no two of us alike Gives us confidence, push us forward The track where we kicked up dust The buttoned up uniforms we wore loose The graffiti we wrote on the desks All proof we made our mark We shed a tear for every memory That can't be relived in a graduation speech The wounds inflicted by our youth But maybe now we're grown up Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Out of all the countless schools The miracle is that we met each other Those sweet smiles will never change No matter how many years pass Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Someday... We'll bloom, petals spreading wide And meet here again Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità *In Project DIVA F 2nd, quando Miku sta cercando attraverso un libro l'anno, in una scena, si gira ad una pagina che ha le immagini di lei e l'altra Crypton Vocaloid (anche se sono proiettato, e Rin manca l'arco). Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Sakura no Ame Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2008